The Switch
by Leah N. Cross
Summary: Katniss and Bella are kidnapped and mysteriously switch bodies. Now they have to find a way back home before their kidnappers get them ready for their own plans.
1. Chapter 1

Book One: The Switch

"You never really understand a person until you consider things from his point of view…until you climb in his skin and walk around in it."

- To Kill a Mockingbird

Finally Over

Bella Cullen

Can I say that? That through everything we've went through it's all finally over? The drama, the hurt, and betrayal. We've all finally found our own happy ending. I love having Jacob here and though his... umm, relationship... with my daughter is a little more than uncomfortable with me, who am I to say they can't be together. After all Renesme, like her mother, is very stubborn. Edward found me sitting in the living room reading... guess what I'm reading. That's right! Romeo and Julliet. The most beautiful story ever told, well, it was the most beautiful story ever told. Untill Edward let's me get _our_ story in writing, it's, temporarily, the most beautiful story ever told. Edward. I wouldn't know what I'd do without him. He means more than life to me. I can't imagine a day without him. Just as I'm getting to the part of Romeo's tragic death, Edward (tries) to sneak up behind me, but I'm amazing with my new vampire powers. It's who I was meant to be. Just as he was about to kiss my cheek, I quickly turn to kiss him full on the lips. It's a deep and hungry kiss, as if I hadn't seen him in years, but really I've only been gone for a few hours.

"Renesme is with 'the dog'-" he whispers as he kisses me, but the way he said it made me push him away.

"You mean Jacob?" I say more sternly. I love Edward and like I said, I'm not comfortable with Jacob's relationship with my daughter but he's still my best friend and like family, I love him too.

"Jacob," he corrects himself sheepishly, giving me his famous crooked smile, "So? Now that our beautiful daughter is out of the house? What do you want to do?"

He's slowly climbing over the couch, gently pushing me down into the cushions, "I don't know? What do you want to do?"

"Oh! I have an really great idea."

"Really now?"

Kissing me gently, climbing over me, Oooooo! I hope Renesme isn't home for a while. That's when we heard it. A small clicking sound at the front door. It's soo small human ears wouldn't of heard it, but Edward and I both know what it is. Quickly he jumps off of me and pushes himself on to the couch next to mine. I fix my hair picking up my book before the rest of the Cullen family burst through the door.

"Alice," Carlisle says lightly, "I think it would have been polite to knock."

Alice skips her way toward me smiling, "But the door wasn't locked and Bella doesn't mind, do you Bella."

I smile back at her unbelievably. "Ofcourse not Alice. What do you need?"

"Some family time, Please!" she nearly begs holding me close. Then she looks at Edward giving him a puppy dog stare, "You don't mind do you?"

"Ofcourse not," he replies. "What do you have in mind?"

...

Katniss Mellark

"Just say it."

"No."

"C'mon just say it!"

"Haymitch, I said no!"

"C'mon Sweetheart, it's not going to hurt," Haymitch continues to pest. He wanted me to kiss Peeta in the cave, wanted me find out about the rebelion plan on my _own_, and wanted me to be the mockingjay.

"Haven't I've done enough for you?" I ask him with a hiss in my voice.

He gives me that famous arogant smile, I can't stand. It's usually the one he gives everyone when he's drunk, but only uses it on me when he's sober. Sometimes I think it's just a ploy to give him some sort of alchohal. Since we won the war new laws have been passed on alchohal. You could only buy so much a month and Haymitch finished all he's able to buy in a month, in a day. I do feel sorry for him but it's also probably good for him. He does need to find some sort of way dealing with the Hunger Games than just drown himself. I mean Peeta and I found a way, heck, even Annie found a way and that's saying something. "Hey, little missy! Don't forget I saved _your_ life," he said pointing an acussing finger at me, "And lover boy's too, which is more than what I was supposed to."

I smile a little bit, "So you're saying, it's also your fault Peeta _and_ I won? Is that it?"

"Yup!" he pushed his back to the counter taking one of the cookies Peeta made and poping it in his mouth.

Standing up, I pushed my skirt down to smooth our the wrinkles and turned away from him, "Peeta would love to hear you taking half the credit to also _destroying_ District 12. I mean after all you did help us survive which lead to destroying District 12." I turned back giving him a smug smile and I know it's good because I've been practicing it in the mirrior.

To my disapointment he still has that stupid grin on his face and as he reaches down to grab another cookie he smartly replies, "Hey, also meant helping save Panem."

"Ugh!" I moan before throwing what ever I could reach at his face. I don't know if you know this? But I've got pretty good aim.

Fuming out the ears I leave before I hear him say, "Missed, Sweetheart!"

I know. Katniss Everdeen is hot headed but not that hot headed. Let's just say it's not just Haymitch which has been annoying me all week. This week I've been feeling all sorts of sick, and I've been eating _way_ more than usual. Don't say it just yet and DON'T get excited! Not until I check! Running to the health store, I look for it. It's a tiny pink box, which shouldn't have more than one little very important device inside. I find it in the women's section and toss it on the check out counter with a couple of candy bars. The register lady gives me a smile and I nearly want to tear her face off.

Jeez! What's wrong with me?

Running back home I'm happy to see Haymitch left. I don't need him to be here when I get the results.

...

Bella Cullen

We're in our meadow playing, you guessed it again, baseball. I remember how Edward told me it was an American tradition. That was long ago when I was human. Things feel so much more right since I changed. Like now, I'm actually playing and I've got a chance. We play for what seems like a good three hours before Renesme finds us, walking toward us hand in hand with Jacob. I can't help but remember a time when that was us. I _know_ this would be _waaay_ less weird if he didn't fall for me first. Still I try and give him my best smile as he makes his way toward us. "Hey Bells," he calls me and I twitch alittle at the nick name. He were to date my daughter I would like it if it were at least Mrs. Cullen, but he is still my best friend and we do have a long history. Like I said it's just complicated and confusing, but Renesme loves him and he loves her back. That's all I can ask for her.

"Hey Jake, do you want to play?"

He gives me that old Jacob smile, and it kind of warms my heart. I can't believe how much I've missed that smile. "Sure sure. Just don't be a sour loser when Nemy and I win."

"Don't bet on it Dog," Edward says. I cringe at the word _dog_ as I shoot my husband a look. He once again looks at me sheepishly, "Bad habbit. Bad habbit." I know he's not doing it, because he's a werewolf. He's doing it because he's dating Renesme. Edward feels the same way I do but he handles it differently. The same way any father does, I'm afraid.

Turning back to Jacob I hand him a bat and Renesme a glove saying, "Game on."

...

Katniss Mellark

Oh. My. Go-!

I loose my grip and the plastic white stick falls to the floor. I can't breathe. I can't breathe.

"Katniss!" I hear Peeta entering the house, his heavy boots looking for me fast. I almost think he already knows, but that's impossible! I just found out. It can't be possible! Quickly I toss the stick into the garbage can trying to hide it under tissue. I almost think I'm in the clear but then I see the pink box resting on the bathroom sink and quickly I toss it in the tub and pull the shower curtains shut, but slip on the tile floor in the process. "Katniss," he says happily as he enters the bathroom. He looks at my odd position and gives me a questionable stare, "What are you doing?"

Letting go of the curtain I stand up, trying to give him my best smile, "Umm I just slipped is all," he nods as I say this regaining his show stopping smile. My heart is beating at a million miles per second and I can't get it to calm down no matter what I do, "What? What is it you need to tell me?"

"Hey Sweetheart! I need to hear you say it!" Haymitch says entering the house as well, "Where are you?"

I shake my head quickly, silently begging Peeta to not say anything but to my horror Peeta turns his head slightly yelling, "We're in here!"

I mildly scowl at him. Dammit Peeta! If I didn't love you, you'd soooo get it worse than usual.

Haymitch follows Peeta's voice and finds us in the bath room giving me that look again but this time with the vodka smell on his breath and a whole bottle of it in his hand. "What are you doing here Haymitch," I spit giving him no remorse. He already annoyed me today, "I told you I'm not going to say it! Now get out!"

"No way," he said back, practically sticking his tounge out at me. I miss the old days when he didn't care about us and ignored us all of the time, but ever since he decided to _care _he's been a large pain in the ass, "Peeta said we're celebrating."

I turn to Peeta giving him a look. "It's what I've been trying to tell you," Peeta said holding my shoulders, "Panem is going to reopen all the schools. Kids are going to have a chance to do something besides mine coal."

I smile warmly at him. That's amazing. I only wish my little duck, Prim, were still here to experience it. "But how? I thought only the capitol kids were the only one with school books?"

"Well," he said, "I made some calls and they agreed to copy some books and give it to other schools." I give him a big hug.

"That's amazing!" I repeat. I again think of my little duck. I miss her soo much and I know this would be an amazing time for her, but I know I'll see her again. Peeta reminds me all the time. If it weren't for him, I would be forever dead inside. He deserves the news I'm about to give him. It's not like he won't love it. I mean he's Peeta.

"I'm glad you think so," he says holding me, "I know Prim would have loved to be in school. I thought of her when I made the call and then I thought of you." I pull away giving him a smile, but I'm also crying. Dammit! I hate it when I cry. It makes me look weak. "Katniss? What is it? What's the matter?" He says suddenly very concerned.

I want to say it, but the words don't come out so easy. Haymitch watches us closely. His smile drops and it was as if he wasn't even there. Still I watch him and point a finger at Haymitch gesturing for him to come closer. When he does I pull away from Peeta taking a deep breath. "Umm Peeta?" I start, my voice is cracking. I can see him beginning to breathe faster and I say it quickly so he doesn't get too concern. Haymitch is just giving me a questioning look. I take another deep breath and say it, "Peeta, I'm pregnant."

All hell broke loose.

...

Bella Cullen

I was just done helping Edward put away the sports equipment. Renesme and Edward were talking and laughing. It made me smiled to see that. My little girl. The perfect combination of Edward and I into one person. I love her soo much. Suddenly someone taps my shoulder. I turn around and see Jake. I know that look on his face. He wants to tell me something. I could tell. the want is swimming in his eyes. "Could I talk to you, Bells?"

I smile and nod my head, "Sure Jake let's talk over there."

We walk toward the forrest and Jake stops me when we loose sight of my family, "Think here's good enough."

I nod, "What is it?"

"It's about me and Renesme. I know it's weird because... well."

"Yeah yeah," I say. He doesn't need to continue. Please don't continue.

He takes a deep breath, "Yeah." Finally he meets my eyes again, "I just don't want it to be weird between us. Still best buds?"

Oh my gosh. I miss this side of Jacob. The cute, humble Jacob. This is what I need. Not some hurtfull romance, "Ofcourse. Best buds." I pull him into a hug squeeze him alittle, "Always."

He holds me there like he used to as he says, "Good, because I still need you Bells, just differently now."

I pull away and push some of his hair into place, "Just be good to her is all I ask."

Finally he's smiling again but it's a bit of that arrogant smile again, "Ofcourse."

We walk back to the family, Renesme is watching me causiously. I guess afraid I would be mean to him, but I can't be mean to Jake. Well at least not without feeling bad afterwards. Edward walks toward me giving me a kiss and I watch Jake walk toward Renesme holding her hand. The whole scene kind of makes me want to sigh at their cutness and gag all at the same time. "Hey Bells? Mind if I take Renesme out tomarrow?" Jake asks.

I smile and roll my eyes. "Just bring her back at an exceptable hour," I say pointing a finger at him. He holds a hand up in defence. Giggling I look back to Edward. He's smiling at me too, "So since Renesme is going to be busy tomarrow, how about you and I spend the day together. Just you and me."

"Well? What do you want to do?" he whispers.

"Oh! I have a really great idea."

"Really now?"

...

Katniss Mellark

Peeta and Haymitch seem kind of catatonic for a moment. I walk up to Peeta gently holding his face with two hands, "Peeta? Can you hear me? Peeta," suddenly he holds my wrists tight and gives me this really serious look. Haymitch kind of broke from his trance and looked at his very seriously. He looks like he's going to have another episode. I won't let that happen! "Peeta! Peeta it's me, Katniss!" Haymitch reaches for him but Peeta shoves him away.

"What did you say?" he asks soo seriously it's frightning. I don't say anything at first until he lightly shakes me, "Katniss what did you say?"

"I said can you hear me!" I nearly yell, loosing it.

"No! Before that," his expression is softening and let out a huge breath. He's not having an episode. Thank God. A smile creeps on his face a little, "Katniss!"

I smile at his growing excitment, "I'm pregnant Peeta."

Then a large smile grows on his face as he tosses me into the air, catching me in his arms. Haymitch then joins in congraduating me and Peeta. Peeta is pratically dancing, with me still in his arms. Yup! Peeta Mellark everyone. Then he gives me a big fat kiss on my lips. When we break apart Haymitch gives me that arrogant smile all over again, "Now you really have to say it."

My smile drops as I say, "No Haymitch, especially not now."

Ugh! Why does Haymitch have to be a moment crusher. I ignored him and looked back to Peeta. "Katniss, we're going to be parents," his breath started to quicken again when he said, "You have a baby inside of you."

I grabbed Peeta's face again trying to calm him but it didn't work, "Peeta?"

He started to look almost sick, taking deep breaths almost after every word when he continued, "You... y-you have a... a human being inside of y-your body," and then all together he fell. His body nearly slapping the tile if I didn't catch him first, but he's not light so immediately Haymitch came to the rescue. Haymitch picked Peeta up and carried him to our room and laid him gently on the covers. As he did that I swiped some hair away from his face.

"He fainted," I said. It wasn't a question.

"Yup," Haymitch replied, "That he did."

I turn to Haymitch keeping a hand on Peeta's forehead, "Should I be worried?"

Haymitch smiled and did a half cough half laugh thing, "No sunshine, I don't think you should worry."

I look back to Peeta, excitment is plastered on his face even unconscious. I wish I could share his excitment. Does that make me a horrible person that I don't? Slowly stroking his hair I try to picture me as a mom and honestly, I can't picture it.

"Katniss?" I continue stroking Peeta's hair and though I don't show any signs that I'm actually listening, Haymitch continues anyway, "Should he worry about you?"

I would be amazed at her mentor's comment, but I'm not. By now I'm used to him knowing me so well. I'd known it from my first Hunger Games. When we were giving eachother secret mental conversations. I knew what I had to do, because Haymitch kept dropping hints. Haymitch was right. He did save the both of Peeta and I. If it weren't for him, we would have been dead. He did more than what he was asked for and for that, I would be forever greatful, but that didn't stop me from freaking out. Freaking out because I'm going to be a mother, even though I couldn't even save my own sister! Freaking out because, what if the hunger games was brought back, what will happen to our child? So I think with everything that has happened I think i deserve to freak out a little.

At the same time even I want to believe I've moved on, so finally I follow Haymitch's gaze and say, "Ofcourse not."

"Then say it," He said, "Say it. Out loud."

I sigh at the thought and cringe as the words escape my lips, "The hunger games, that whole life of fear, it's over. It's all finally over."

...

Bella Cullen

Vampire or human, I can never get used to the bright beautiful flowers of our meadow. We're having a picnic, ofcourse food isn't an option but he did bring some drinks. Some wine and Romeo and Julliet in the basket. Edward is sooo amazing. I can't picture myself being with anyone else forever. Edward's eyes glow that perfect gold color kissing my forehead, tracing down to my cheeks with his lips. "Bella?" I look up in a perfect trance, pushing some hair away from my face he says, "You are the reason I am what I am. You make this whole being a vampire curse into a gift. I would do it all over again, suffer through a hundred years, if it meant becoming this, with you."

He pulls me closer to him and I lean my back against his chest, our legs intwined, and breathing steady. "I can't live without you Edward," I tell him honestly. I don't think I can't. Even with poor little Renesme here. I'm not saying I love my Edward and my Renesme and more or less, because I don't, but if anything happened to Edward. It would surely be the end of me. Renesme has Jacob and I'm sure she would be fine, but my life is meaningless without Edward. I turn over so our chest meet and push myself impossibly closer to him, "That's a promise." Edward smiles weakly. I know he doesn't like how I think, but it's only the truth.

He kisses me, a very deep kiss almost like last night. He holds me as if making sure I don't go anywhere and deepens the kiss. We're like that for a while.

When the sun starts to set I remember I need to cook something for Renesme. She loves it when I cook and I did promise her. Taking our basket, I grab our blanket and Edward takes my hand leading me through the trees and bushes. "I remember when I first brought you here."

"Then I was just a human," I argued, "Still in my shell."

"You weren't just a human," he argued back, "You were Bella. You still are Bella. Infact if it weren't for human Bella I would never had met Bella."

My insecurities were too much. I don't really like talking about the past, unless I was talking about Edward, Jacob, Renesme, or just about anyone who wasn't me. I'm not really worth being talked about during that time. I was just a pathetic being, only getting the ones I loved into danger. I hated that part of me. I do. "Edward please," I whisper, "Can we please not talk about it?" Giving me a sad look he kisses my hand and agrees to leave it at that.

We walk in silence the rest of the way. I feel bad when I say that to Edward because I know he loves me so much, but I just don't see why. I try to pay attention to our feet scuffing the leafy ground. When we heard it. Again to human ears, we would have never caught it. It's too quiet. Even more quiet than the one we heard last night. Heck if it wasn't for the fact that Edward and I were saying anything, we probably wouldn't of caught it at all. "Edward?"

He turns to me and touches his index finger to his lips, "Shhhhh." Then we hear it again. Sounds like wood snapping. Edward takes my hand and pulls me behind him, "Stay behind me," he whispers. Then we hear it.

"MOOOOOOOMMY!" It's a soul tearing scream and it rips me from the inside out. My head began to go dizzy, I'm seeing red and if I had blood it would pump faster than a freeway. Edward's eyes dark and heavy, I look at him and in unison we yell, "RENESME!?"

We run toward the sound, "MOM! DAD! WHERE ARE YOU!?" The whole time I want to break down and rip off the head of whoever is hurting my baby girl. Then I think about it. Jacob. Where's Jake? Wasn't he with her? Then it sounds like her voice is being split into two going in two different directions. What is going on!? I yank out of Edwards grip looking at him.

"Edward! We need to split up," I tell him.

He's already shaking his head, "No! We need to stick together!"

"No!" I argue, "We need to find Renesme and we can't do that together. It will take too long!"

He pauses for a moment but it feels like a year.

"EDWARD!"

Pulling up his hands in defense he says, "Alright! Alright! Okay just..." Kissing me on the lips he lets go. His breathing heavy and despret, "Just come back to me."

I nodded running in the direction of my baby's voice. I'm running as fast as I can which is saying something because I'm a vampire. Then I see something glowing at the end of the forrest. I run toward it, "Renesme! Renesme!?" It's glowing red and I realize it's not her, but too late and something comes around the corner hitting me hard in the face. It's a glowing red, high tech baseball bat and when it hit me, it hurt. I mean it really hurt, which is weird because I can't remember the last time I felt pain. Suddenly my body goes limp and I can still hear Renesme calling me despretly for help, but this time I can hear Edward too.

His voice is the last thing I hear before everything goes black. "BELLA!"

...

Katniss Mellark

It's morning or really the afternoon and Peeta's already downstairs taking out a fresh cinnamon buns from the oven. The smell hit me harder than the impact of a collapsing mine. Walking down stairs with a smile I ask, "What's going on?"

Peeta kissed me and said, "Well I thought the you and baby would like to have something sweet. So when is the docter's appointment again?"

"Tomarrow and when can I get one of these in my mouth?"

Peeta smiled, "In a minute." Flipping them onto a pan you could see the ooze and I was nearly dying on the smell alone. It was amazing. Infact I try reaching for one but Peeta shooed my hand away. "Are you crazy?" he says, "Do you even know how hot this is?"

"I'm impatient," I whine playfully.

"I'll say," he laughs,taking a fork he cuts one up and blows on it and when he was sure it was cool enough fo me to eat he says, "open your mouth."

"I can feed myself you know?" I tell him.

He smiles, "open or wait until it cools."

I roll my eyes, opening my mouth as he puts the sweet soft pastery in my mouth. Peeta's baking is soo good you just can't help but smile while eating it. Peeta is smiling at me more warm heartedly now, removing the fork from my mouth. The smile slowly begins to fall when he scoots closer to kiss me. Leaning toward him, I don't realize how hungry I actually am for his kiss, when I caught his lips with mine. He was taking waaay too long. We're like that for awhile until Haymitch knocks on our door. I grunt, very annoyed, "Doesn't he have friends!"

Peeta gets up carressing my cheek, "Calm down Katniss." He lets go, walking toward the door, "Atleast he knocked first." Opening the door Peeta greets him, and though Haymitch is much undeserving I greet him too.

"Hey Haymitch,"I say relunctantly. What I really wanted to say was, _get the hell out of my house!_ Can you blame me? Peeta and I were having a moment, "What do you want?"

"Good to see you too, Sweetheart, and don't worry. I'm not here for you. I'm here for lover boy over here. "

Peeta makes a face, "For what?"

"Well," he begins, "There's allot of signing and paper work to do about the school function. They need you to be apart of that now."

I can already tell you Peeta doesn't want to go. I only told him last night I was pregnant and he's never let me out of his sight for even a second.

"Well what about Katniss?" he asks looking at me.

Haymitch moves his eyes toward me, "Well Sunshine? Do you want to come?"

Really I didn't want to go. Not that I wanted to be away from Peeta but I didn't want to be in his way. What he was asked to do sounded pretty important and I wouldn't want to distract him. "No I don't think it will be a good idea. Plus I have the docters appointment tomarrow. I can't miss it."

Peeta's eyes go wide, "That's right! Katniss has an appointment. Sorry Haymitch but we can't miss that."

"No," Haymitch retorted, "Preggo her Eggo, can't miss it. You on the other hand can't miss this. We're talking about contracts and signing. We need some one still in their right mind to discuss the new school system."

"Go Peeta," I say. He looks back at me like I've hurt him so I further explain, "We need a good school system for our baby. I mean who better to do it than you?"

He smiles and nods. Kissing me on the lips he says, "Call me if anything happens."

Laughing a little I nod as he rushes up the stairs to pack his things. Haymitch is drilling him to move fast. If they leave now they could make it back tomarrow and maybe he won't miss my appointment.

About an hour after he left, I started to think maybe it would have been a better idea to go with him. The whole house it still and very quiet. Too quiet. Then I start thinking about it. The Hunger Games as if they were happening all over again. It's been two years since the games and I can still hear the roar of the crowd, the crying, goodbyes and... and the arena.

Hearing her voice in my head. I can hear Rue yelling.

Katniss! KATNISS!

Sitting on the couch I clutch a pillow to my chest. The tears falling from my eyes, while I press my hands to my ears, but I can still hear it. Her voice. I don't like it.

KATNISS HELP! KATNISS HELP!

Finally I run to the phone and pick it up. I'm about to type in the train's number but then I stop. What if he's in the middle of something. I don't want to interrupt him. Moving my hand away, I turn to go back to the couch when the phone suddenly rings. Jumping on the phone I pick it up, "Hello? Peeta?"

I can hear him breathe a sigh of relief when he says, "Hey Katniss. Sorry I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No ofcourse not Peeta. I was just about to call you," I tell him and immediately I want to take it back, but he sounds happy to hear it.

"Really? What for?" I can hear him smiling behind the phone.

Think Katniss! Think! "Ummm... I was just wondering how you were doing is all."

"Oh well I'm doing fine. Haymitch asked what we were going to name the baby if it were a boy. I told him 'Haymitch' and you should have seen it Katniss. He nearly exploded."

I'm happy Peeta is having a good time. He deserves it, with all that happened. Deserves this baby too. I'm happy to give it to him. "I don't know," I say jokingly, "I think I kind of like the name 'Haymitch'."

Peeta pauses for a second, "You're kidding right?-"

Suddenly Peeta is interrupted by a crashing sound in the kitchen. It sounds like a couple pots fell.

"Katniss? You there?"

"Peeta hold on."

I know he could hear the tension in my voice. If it were anyone else they wouldn't catch it, but Peeta knows me like an open book, so it doesn't surprise me when he starts to sound worried. I can't blame him. "Katniss, what's going on?"

Ignoring him I put the phone down, without hanging it up and walk toward the sound of the noise. Picking up a knife Peeta cleverly hid in the couch cushion, I inch closer and closer. Then a large man wearing all black comes into view and knocks the knife out of my hand before I could get him. He grabs my wrists and holds them behind my back while another guy in all black walks up to me with hand cuffs. I kick him hard in the chest and he goes flying backward. Stomping as hard as I can on the foot of the stranger holding me. He grunts and then I hit his nose with the back of my head. They release me and I go running through the living room tipping over a book shelf to slow them down. Running toward the front door I reach into the umbrella pot for my bow and arrows.

I need to get out of the Victor's Village now! Strangely no one is here, like at all. Where is everyone? The men jump in a car and drive fast down the road. I'm shooting arrows at them but it's no good. So finally I stop pointing an arrow at the tire. I take a deep breath and shoot. Bulls eye!

Laughing I start running again but almost immediately do I stop when another car stops inches away from my face. They come out with guns and point them at me, "Freeze!" they yell, "Drop the weapon!"

I do as I'm told and put my hands up. They roughly push me to the ground hard. I'm instantly thinking about the child and hope that he or she is as tough as nails. They hand cuff me and pull me back to my feet. Where am I going!?

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Book One: The Switch

"You never really understand a person until you consider things from his point of view…until you climb in his skin and walk around in it."

- To Kill a Mockingbird

The Switch

Katniss Mellark

When I opened my eyes everything was in a blur. I didn't see the beautiful green shades, that I would know in the forrest I loved. No. It couldn't be night time already? Well I guess who ever hit me, hit me really hard.

Once my eyes adjusted I noticed the reason I thought it was going to be dark was the intesity of this thick forrest. The sun only shined through the clouds here and I had come to realize, I'm not in District Twelve anymore, but if I'm not in District Twelve then, where am I?

Oh no! Did something happen? Did someone devoted to the capitol try and hyjack my brain like they did Peeta? Or maybe they just wanted me out of the way so they could get to Peeta and kill him!? Or worse, make him one of them again. No! That can't happen! I won't let it! Okay get it together Katniss. Just say what you already know.

My name is Katniss Everdeen. I married Peeta Mellark and became Katniss Mellark. I'm currently pregnant with Peeta's child and the Hunger Games are over. I nearly destroyed all of District Twelve and half the people in it. We are currently rebuilding what is left.

There's _allot_ more but I'm not comfortable going into detail with, but that's it. That's the basics.

"Bella!? BELLA!?"

Moving my eyes around the forrest, they fall on a boy. A boy I have certainly never met and honestly right now, I'm not in the mood to meeting _anyone_. Still he rushed over to me in a sort of panic like he knew me, which is weird because he called me Bella, I think he said.

"Bella!" he said crouching down to my level to hug me. Yeah he called me Bella. I pull away before he can. Who is this guy? He has this golden brown hair that seemed to move where ever it wanted and these oddly gold color eyes. His skin was paler than paper, jeez, actually it was paler than anyone in the Capitol could ever bleach their skin. He looked nearly dead, is the weather like this all the time, to give him such a dead appearance? "Bella I'm _so_ glad your okay."

He was looking at me, tried to hug me, talking to me. Wait, so who is Bella?

He helps me up, taking a hold to my arms and gently pulling me to my feet. It was then I noticed what I was wearing. Black tights, black skirt with a dark purple long sleeve that still showed my curves of my waist and a long black winter coat. I don't remember dressing in this? The clothes look sort of old styled, like a really old style, before the Hunger Games old.

It was then I noticed the boy pull me close to him. I shift myself out and away from him, trying to keep a distance. Holding out an arm to show him I need the space, I'm glad to see he's respecting it. Looking into his eyes, infact, I'm pretty sure he's just as confused as I am.

"Bella? Bella, are you okay? Are you thirsty?"

I shake my head no, though I do have this dry taste in my mouth. Finally after he tries to walk toward me again I ask it, "Who's Bella?"

...

Bella Cullen

Edward, Renesme.

Edward. Edward. Edward.

"Edward!?" I screamed. My eyes opened and a beam of light peirced them. Looking around I'm in a neighborhood, a very empty one and I'm hurt. I'm in pain and don't like feeling pain. I haven't felt it since I was pregnant with Renesme. I don't reconize where I am! Where am I!? Edward! Where is Edward!? I need to get back to him. I need to get back to him and our daughter.

Trying to stand I'm in too much pain. I manage to get to my feet but my knees just buckle below me and I fall back to the ground. It's sunny out here, really sunny! I can't be here! People will see! I can't stay!

To my horror I'm too late. I can hear a car screetching behind me. Turning I see a boy jumping out the strange looking car. I've never seen one like it before. He has blonde hair, kind of like Carlisle besides it's not neatly combed like his. This boy's hair is messy and short. He come running toward me in great fear and concern. It's the same eyes Edward used to give me when I was human. "Katniss!" he yells making his way toward me at the same time a man, with long hair and could easily be in his fourties, climbs out the other side of the car. He's rushing his way toward me too but not in the same sort of panic the boy does.

"Katniss!" he gasps kneeling beside me and helps me sit up. Pulling me into an unescapable embrace, "Katniss, when you didn't hang up the phone, I heard everything! I thought I'd lost you." We're like that for a while and I don't know what to say. Who is this boy and who is Katniss? Pulling away he looks at me more seriously when he asks, "What happened to you!? Who did this!?" Lightly shaking me, I can't answer him. I'm still trying to figure out what's going on. I need Edward here. I can't think without him!

Opening my mouth I try to speak. Try to come up with something, but I'm also mostly amazed they could look at me with my skin and not ask questions. I almost find my words but the man finally caught up with us. He puts a hand on my shoulder and says calmly, "Save your breath, Sweetheart. We just better make sure that baby is okay first."

Instantly the boy eagerly nods his head, "Sounds like a good idea, Haymitch." Holding out his arms, he tries to cradle me against him but I push away trying to think for a second. They think I'm this Katniss person, but why? I have to tell them the truth so I can go home. I need to be home. "Kat-"

"I'm not Katniss," I try to say as calmly as I can. Making my breathing steady I continue. "My name is Bella Cullen and I'm from Forks, Washington. I also know my appearance may seem a bit odd but I swear, I can explain!"

"That's really all we ask," the one the boy called Haymitch said, "Katniss you kind of look like you've been hit by the Capitol Train."

"Wait," the boy said before I can, "What do you mean you're not Katniss?" I don't say anything for a while. Completely stunned by the fact they are not freaking out by my vampire skin. Can't they see it the glow the-! I stop. I can't say the rest because looking down I realize the skin. My skin. My beautiful vampire skin, no longer glowed it's perfect sparkle like dimonds. "Katniss?" The boy called to me again in more concern. I finally manage to stand and despite my efforts to get him away from me, he helps me up. After being catatonic for thrity seconds I sprint toward their car. The boy called after me, following my trail. I leap at the side view mirrior shocked at what I see. Looking at the reflection I had come to realize this was not my face. What's going on? Who is this?

...

Katniss Mellark

Looking in the mirrior, the boy handed me when he invited me in his home which ofcourse I hesistated on, I'm in total shock. This was not my face. I learned his name was Edward and to be honest I don't feel very comfortable here. Everything seems so stiff. Perfect, like more "perfect" than the Capitol. Looking at the face I can see why he fell for her. She was beautiful. Long dark curls and a small doll like face, but the weird part was there was not a flaw anywhere. I mean even Finnick had his occasional flaws, like when he would wake up he'd have this really bad bed hair. I hear Annie used to tease him about it, during the times she were herself. Looking at Edward, I realized he didn't exactly have any flaws either. What kind of place is this? It's... it's unhuman.

"Who is this?" I ask Edward, touching my-ummm I mean Bella's cheek. Her skin was like rock marble and cold like it too. I don't think she is human, but she can't not be human, because if she isn't then what is she?

Edward reached down for the mirror and I hand it back to him easy. I don't want to look anymore. It's all too surreal. "That's you," he says walking away from me to put the mirror back where it belonged. I watch him do so. Twiddling with my thumbs I'm trying to do anything that might make him... I don't know. I don't really know him and I'm weaponless. I'm also in his house. Why did I agree to come here in the first place. Oh, that's right Katniss, because you don't know where you are in the first place.

Awkwardly I look down at my fingers, watching them bend and curve, "and who am I?"

Walking back over to the couch where I'm sat he gives me a sort of disapointed and confused stare. "You are Bella Cullen," he says sitting awfully close. Then taking my hand he says, "and you are my wife."

Oh-kay! I pull away stepping away from the couch. I feel sooo uncomfortable I just stop breathing all together. I'm trying to think. I try to think about how I got here and how on earth this could have happend. Nothing really came up. I don't really remember anything after being kidnapped. Looking back at Edward he looked very determined. Very determined to have me "remember". What happens if I don't "remember"? What will he do to me? Well he can't do anything if I don't let him.

Edward looks umbelievably hurt. Getting up he goes to the phone. "What are you doing?" I ask in panic.

"I'm calling Carlisle," he says pushing in the numbers. I can hear it ring and then I hear another man answer it which is really weird because I'm on the other side of the room, "You're not yourself."

"Who's Carlisle?" I ask and Edward just stares at me. Carlisle is trying to get Edward's attention but it's no good. Then he does something. Dropping the phone he jogs up to me crushes his lips to mine. Holding my face so I don't go anywhere, he continously kisses me and the whole time I want to gag. It's a very hungry and despret kiss and I hate it.

NO! I pull my hands to his chest and with all my strength I push him away from me. He flies across the room, quite literally and cracks the living room wall on impact.

I'm glaring at him and he stays silent. My fists clentch. If he ever tries that again-! The phone is on the floor and the man on the other end keeps calling, "Edward? Edward are you there? What's wrong? Edward?"

...

Bella Cullen

Leaving the hospital I can't help but feel guilty and violated all at the same time. Guilty because I'm holding someone elses baby and violated because I'm pregnant with someone I've never even met. Well I'm not pregnant. Katniss is pregnant, but it feels like I'm pregnant so it's really weird. I learned the boy's name is Peeta and he was still talking to the docter, but I didn't want to hear it. It's not my baby. I don't think I should listen anyway. Haymitch is waiting in the car. He says he's never diven before a year ago. He likes driving. He says I should learn too. Funny thing is, I learned how to drive at sixteen, but I guess things are different here.

"You feeling okay, Katniss?" Haymitch asks as I open the door. I don't answer him. I feel soo unsafe without my Edward. Human and without Edward. This could be my living hell. No, this is my living hell. Closing the door, Haymitch just shrugs and we wait for Peeta to come back. He's taking an awfully long time talking to that docter.

"What is he doing?" I ask Haymitch.

Haymitch glances at me and turns his eyes back to Peeta, "Well I guess he's just making sure you're okay."

"Why would he do that?"

"Sweetheart you've been acting really weird."

"Sweetheart, Sunshine, Katniss," I say beginning to feel really annoyed. This is worse than the first day of school and everyone calling me Isabella. "My name is Bella. Bella Cullen. I told you that."

When I look back to him I see him staring at me like I'm nuts, "Like I said Sweetheart, you've been acting really strange."

Peeta jumped in the car and we silently coast down the long roads, by the time we make it back to where ever it is we're at, we get out of the car and head inside the house. I walk straight for the phone and that's when Peeta comes around the corner. "Who are you caling," he asks wrapping an apron around his waste.

"I'm calling my husband. He needs to know where I'm at," I tell him honestly. Suddenly Peeta grabs the phone from me and stomps it hard on the table again.

Looking at me with cold eyes he says, "Okay Katniss, if this is a joke it's not funny. If I did something to make you mad then I'm sorry, but I just can't keep playing this game!"

"But it's not a game! How do you think I feel!? I had a perfect life with my husband and my daughter and now I'm in a body that doesn't belong to me and two people I just met who think I'm insane or a liar!"

For a moment Peeta just looks at me and I can't read it. Walking away he returns nearly seconds later. While he was gone I tried to pick up the phone and call Edward again but the moment Peeta stepped back into the room he grabs the phone from me and tosses it on the couch on the other side of the room. Was that really nessisary?

Slowly and carefully he shows me a picture of a little girl. A little girl with long blonde hair all pulled up nice in a pony tail. She was cute but it didn't matter. Looking back up to Peeta he asks, "Katniss? Who is this?"

Shrugging I take the picture from him, to get a better look. I don't think I would know her. She's very cute though and looking at her makes me think of Renesme and how I need to get back to them. I need them. Giving the picture back, I guess just to humor him, "Your sister?"

His face goes pale as he silently shakes his head. I decide to try again, "Your cousin?"

"Your sister Katniss! How can you not know your sister!?"

"Maybe that's because I'm not Katniss!"

We're quiet again and it's getting even more uncomfortable than walking into a total stranger's house. As if he trying to examine me with his eyes he puts the picture on the table and says, "No. You really aren't, are you?" Leaving the room I hear him close the door behind him. I'm sighing running back to the phone. Finally I can call Edward and have him pick me up or something and figure this whole thing out, but before I can even punch in the numbers I hear something click. The front door clicks and the back door clicks. Then the windows do the same.

"Security lock down," said a computor voice.

No! He's locking me in from the outside! Running to the front door I try to open it but it won't budge and the doors here aren't made of wood so kicking it down is not happening. I try going to the windows and they were locked too! I try every escape route but nothing! I'm stuck here!

...

Katniss Mellark

So far I've met Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmet, Rosalie, Edward, Jacob, and Renesme. Way more people I've ever wanted to meet in one day.

Carlisle was a docter and so far the only one I kind of sort of trusted.

Jasper was quiet. Doesn't really talk unless he actually has something to say. Emmet seemed really fun loving guy. I've never actually met someone like him before, but coming from my back ground, it's not really surprising. You all know Edward. Worst first impression ever. Jacob was the only human looking one here. Well sort of. He slouched slightly against the table, not daring to look at me. In a way he kind of reminded me of Gale.

Renesme was beautiful. She was quiet and I felt bad because when I didn't know who she was, I over heard her ask Edward, "What's wrong with mom?" Something inside of me broke. I knew that feeling, when you couldn't reconize your own mother, but I didn't dare show it. I still didn't know them and as far as I knew, they could be dangerous. If I just learn a bit more about them, I'll be ready for any attack they may plan.

Especially for Rosalie. She's beautiful but she looks almost worse than a mutt, by the way she's looking at me. Giving me death glares and shooting sarcastic remarks. I decide if these people are dangerous, she's the first to go. Alice keeps staring at me curiously. I can't really tell what she's thinking but she keeps staring. Finally what felt like an hour she blinks her eyes and looks toward her brothers, "She's telling the truth."

"Are you sure Alice?" Carlisle asks. She nods at him to comfirm it and Edward looks like he was ready to tear some of his hair out.

Okay Katniss get yourself ready, because this is usually about time things get ugly.

My eyes don't leave Edward because I can already see he's the weakest one. If anyone is going to attack me first it's him! Slowly he kind of stares at me with this unbelievable expression.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he tells me.

"Ofcourse not," I say very convincingly. I know it's convincing because Peeta showed me how when we were on the victory tour. Edward nods his head and drops his eyes back to his hands.

Maybe not infront of your family

, I think turning away.

I'm not expecting Edward to say anything but he does, "I mean it! I'm not going to hurt you! Why would I? You're in my wife's body!"

"And I believe you!" I fakely reassure him, but he just shakes his head.

"No. You don't."

Wha-What? How would he know that?

"Katniss I need you to sit down," Alice told me. I'm look Alice and back to Edward. I didn't trust him and it goes without saying that really I didn't trust anyone here- Wait? Did she just call me Katniss? I didn't tell anyone my name.

"I told her your name," Edward answered. "Because I-"

"Edward!" Carlisle scolded him, "We have to tell her slowly. If what Alice says is true, she's in a very delecate situation right now."

I'll say. I'm trying to process what just happened, if I'm sure it even happened that way. Blinking at them I pull my hand away when Alice reaches for it, "I can stand, thank you."

She nods her head and I wait for her to begin.

...

Bella Cullen

I waited. In an unfimillar house I started to twidle with my thumbs. I wonder what Edward is doing right now? I know he's looking for me. I just hope this _Katniss_ doesn't fall for Edward. He's perfect and he's mine but I'm afraid he won't be able to tell the difference. The whole idea of it makes me mad and in my anger I'm almost reminded of Leah.

It was then I heard the security disarm itself and I see Peeta and Haymitch walk in. Peeta looks at me with the same cold eyes. They kind of just stare at me and it's not untill a moment later do Peeta and Haymitch open the front door and say, "There she is."

My first instinct is to run but I'm not as fast as my vampire form. Damn! I _hate_ being human!

They pull me out of the house and into a car holding me down and putting me in a straight jacket. "UGh! Let me out! Let me out!" and like a mental patient they drug me in the arm, "No! No please! I have to go home." My voice begins to drift. Slowly but surely I'm unconscious letting a very old but fimilliar instinct of sleep take over.

The last thing I hear is, "Don't worry Ms. Everdeen. You will be okay."

...

Katniss Mellark

Vampires?

"Yes," Edward answers.

Vampires?

"Yes," Edward repeats.

Now I need to take a seat and I do. Claiming one I realized I wasn't breathing and it felt kind of natural but trust me when I say that's not the weird part. In the past few minutes this is what I learned.

Not only are these people vampires but:

Edward could read minds which kinda explains a little bit.

Alice can see the future.

Jasper and Carlisle can control emotions which explains why I haven't bolted out of the house yet.

Wait? What do Rosalie and Emmet do again?

"The point is," Edward begins, "We are not human so for the time being, neither are you."

He says this as casually as possible and the whole time I'm thinking, _I've had worse days and stranger days._

Review please! Seriously, I wouldn't mind the feed back.


End file.
